Old Friends
by SLRthechosen
Summary: When two old friends meet up at a certain town, one of them has an interesting night. Formerly called 'A Night In Lavender Town 'T for safety. Please don't flame me.


**Hey! This is my first Pokémon fic. You should see more in the future, 'cause I am a massive Pokémon fan.**

**A few things before the story starts:**

**The main character: Jade, is around the 26 mark. So, she's a bit older than the average trainer.**

**Also, Juan is slightly younger than what he is in the anime, about 30.**

**Other than that, feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Read on...**

* * *

Jade checked her watch as she entered the small town Lavender Town. It was 5 pm, and already the sun was beginning to set. While normally she wouldn't mind staying the night at the local Pokémon Centre, but this wasn't any normal town. This was Lavender Town, the town that was famous for the legendary Pokémon Tower. But that wasn't what bugged her about staying the night. What really bugged her was one of her closely guarded secrets...

As she entered the centre, she saw someone standing at the main counter. As she approached the counter, she recognised who the man was. He had short, black hair, with a few white streaks on the side and one on the top. He had a few whiskers on his face that were black, like his hair. He was wearing a blue overcoat that cut off at his knees, making his pants and shoes visible.

'Juan!' Jade called.

Juan turned around, facing Jade. At first he was confused, but then he saw who had called out his name. Juan & Jade were old friends, despite the fact that they lived on different sides of the Hoenn region. They had first met at the Lilycove Museum. Both were looking at one of the exhibitions when they noticed each other, and immediately started talking to each other. They quickly became firm friends.

However, when Jade got to Sootopolis City, She learned that Juan was the gym leader.

But that didn't change the fact that they were friends.

'Jade! I was wondering when I would encounter you on your journey,' Juan said, approaching her.

'Why are you in Kanto?' Jade asked. 'Shouldn't you be back in Sootopolis running the gym?'

'I have Sebastian seeing to the gym while I am on my travels,' Juan said, looking at his friend.

'Then what are you doing in Lavender Town?' She asked.

'I decided I would come & pay a visit. This town is one of the resting places for Pokémon in this world,' He said, taking a seat on one of the lobby's chairs. 'Are you staying for the night?'

'Yes,' Jade said, taking a seat next to him. 'I kinda have to. My team's all worn out. And even if I had the choice, it's not safe to go wondering around at night. Something could happen,'

'That's true,' Juan said, looking around the centre. 'Well, since we are going to be staying the night, I suppose we should make some sleeping arrangements,'

'You have a point,' Jade said, getting up. 'C'mon, let's go,'

* * *

Several hours had passed, & Jade was getting out of the shower. Juan & Jade had been talking about how things have been. They talked about how Juan was going with the gym & how Jade was going with her travels. Before they knew it, it was late.

'Well Jade, I did enjoy catching up with you,' Juan said, standing in front of his room. 'I will see you in the morning,'

'You too Juan,' Jade said as she entered her room.

As she put her pyjamas on, she looked outside her window. She could only just see the dark shape of Pokémon Tower outside in the dark. She shivered, not because it was cold, but because of something else: Fear.

Ever since she was young, Jade was scared of one thing: Ghosts. And being in a town with a tower filled with ghosts wasn't the best idea to her. She didn't want to spend the night in Lavender Town, but her team was all worn out, & she needed to replenish her supplies. She really didn't have much of a choice.

But, even though she had her fears, she knew that she would need to face them sooner or later, so she got into bed, & tried to get some sleep.

She would need the strength to continue tomorrow.

* * *

Jade woke with a start. She quickly looked around the room & relaxed. It was just a nightmare.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door. After the brief shock, she spoke:

'C-C-Come in,'

Juan entered the dark room. He had a concerned look on his face.

'Are you alright?' He asked, clearly concerned. 'I heard screaming coming from your room. I woke up & became concerned,'

'Yeah,' Jade said, still shaking. 'I-It was just a nightmare,'

Juan walked over & sat on her bed. He pulled her into a hug, & started stroking her back.

'It's ok,' Juan said softly. Jade slowly accepted the hug, & relaxed a little.

'What was it about?' Juan said, turning to face her.

Jade took a deep breath, & faced Juan. 'Ever since I was young, I'd always been scared of ghosts. It didn't matter if it were ghosts of people or Ghost-type Pokémon. Ghosts just scare me,' She said softly.

Juan didn't know what to say. Despite all the ladies loving him back at Sootopolis City, he had spent most of his adult life alone. However, over the years that he had known Jade, he had grown close to her. Seeing her this upset made him feel bad.

'Why do they scare you?' Juan asked, curious. 'If you don't want me to know than that's fine, but I am curious,'

'I should probably tell you,' Jade said, sighing. 'It would of come out sooner or later,'

_*Flashback*_

_Jade was walking through the Petalburg Woods. She was young, around 6 years old. Even though it was a sunny day, it was dark in the woods._

_Jade was in the woods looking for some Pokémon to draw. She liked to draw Pokémon, & was planning on becoming an artist after she had finished her journey around the world. _

_As Jade walked through the forest, she heard a noise. At first, she ignored it, but when she heard it a second time, she stopped walking. _

_'Hello?' Jade called. No-one answered. Shrugging, Jade continued walking._

_She soon found the exit of the woods. Just as she was about to exit the woods, she heard something moving behind her. She turned around and saw one red light in the shadows. _

_Puzzled, she took a step towards the strange light. 'Hello?' she called again. _

_The red light moved into the sunlight & revealed itself to be a Pokémon. Jade gasped & took a few steps back, but trips over a rock. As she lands, she looks at the Pokémon, terrified._

_The Pokémon regards her for a few seconds, then disappears._

_Several hours later, after the incident in the forest, Jade had a name for the mysterious Pokémon: Duskull. While Duskull would usually be found at Mt. Pyre, one of them must of found it's way to the woods. _

_But Jade would never forget that Pokémon, with it's only red eye glowing in the dark._

_Watching her..._

_*End of flashback*_

Back in the present, Jade was still trembling a little. They had been up for a good half-hour, & after Jade had finished her story, neither of them had said anything.

Juan was the first one to break the silence.

'If you want,' Juan said, hesitating. 'I could stay here for the remainder of the night,'

'I would like that,' Jade said gratefully. 'Thank you,'

Juan lied down next to Jade & wrapped his arms around her. Jade couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes.

'Goodnight Juan,' Jade said, falling asleep.

'Goodnight Jade,' Juan said sleepily.

* * *

**Finished! That took forever to write. Tell me what you think. Chosen out.**


End file.
